For you my love
by blackbutterfly101
Summary: Ghoul investigator Jellal Fernandes thought he knew everything he needed to know about his girlfriend Erza Scarlet, or so he thought he did. Untill now. Jerza ghoul AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really don't know what to to say other than I really wanted to write this… I've read a couple of tgXft crossovers but never have I read anything like that about Jerza.**

* * *

In his entire career as a CCG investigator there was only one time when the sight of a ghoul had made him freeze and stare, and that was the first time he had ever encountered one of those bloodthirsty beasts. He always thought that would be the last time it would happen. Until now.

Just a few hours ago he had recieved information about the attack on Cochlea by the newly formed ghoul group Fairy Tail. And at that point he would have never imagined this to have happened. He never thought he would run into her of all people. No, she wasn't just a person.

Oh no. She was much more than that.

She was a ghoul.

And he never knew.

4 years. They had dated for 4 years and yet he never knew. He didn't figure it out. Now that he thought about it he felt so stupid. He wanted to slap himself.

But even after seeing her like this, her hair blowing in the cool winter breeze as she stood in front of him not turning to look at him, Jellal Fernandes realized that he could never bring himself to hate her.

She was exactly what he had been trained to kill. Heartless canines in human form. The monsters that had killed his family when he was but a child.

He almost laughed at the irony. He had fallen in love with one of those "monsters".

As she finally turned her head to look at his crouched form over her shoulder, Jellal decided that he was the worlds biggest fool.

Because he was well and truely in love with Erza Scarlet.

Her entire face was covered in a pale gold mask, just like any other ghoul. The intricate details carved onto the mask visible under the light of the cresent moon. He could see her one of her eyes from the only hole in the entire mask. Instead of the hole that should have shown her right eye there was another design.

She looked hauntingly beautifull.

Titania was the name given to her and now he knew why.

She looked at him with for a few more seconds before she turned back to her two companions standing before them.

"Salamander. Frostbite. Remember that the reason we came here today isn't to kill. There is no need to masacre harmless humans in the process."

The two ghouls straightened and stared at Jellal.

He stared right back at them remembering back on all the information he read on them.

One of them, Salamander, wore a mask that looked like a dragons face with red scales. And the other , Frostbite, donned a plain mask made of translucent crystal that looked alot like ice.

The two turned their attention back to Erza who nodded towards the prison behind them.

Reluctantly the two male ghouls left leaving behind a suffocating silence between the ex lovers.

"You should return to your comrades." She said to him without turning back.

"Not until I get some answers." He replied, standing up. He didn't bother picking up his spear like quinque which he had droped earlier when Salamander and Frostbite had attacked him.

She let out a tired sigh and took off her mask before turning to face him fully.

It had been 5 months since they last saw each other. And just like last time Jellal had to quell the urge to hold her in his arms.

She looked at him not with the eyes of a ghoul, but with the beautiful brown eyes he had come to adore so much.

She quickly averted her gaze down to the ground almost as if she was ashamed. No, not ashamed. Her muscles were tense. She was waiting for something.

But what?

"Just do it already." She snapped at him.

Needless to say Jellal was confused. That was until he realized what she was looking at.

She was looking at his quinque.

Erza thought he was going to kill her.

Jellal bent down to pick up the weapon and stepped closer to her.

* * *

Erza closed her eyes when he stepped towards her. He was going to kill her. That much she was sure of. Just looking at his appalled expression when she arrived there hurt too much. She tried not to think of all the times he held her in his arms and kissed her. All those times he would laugh with her. Those mornings waking up to see his heart stopping smile.

She loved everything about him. And it hurt too damn much. But even then, as she stood at the mercy of his spear she didn't regret anything.

Erza never told him about her true self, not because she was afraid he would kill her, but because she didn't want him getting involved in her dangerous life. If her enemies found out about him…

She didn't dare complete that thought.

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Erza didn't need to look to know that he had his spear raised over his head ready to attack.

In a wierd way she was happy. At least he was safe. That was all that mattered. Because she still loved him.

The blade gleamed under the light of the moon before it came down.

* * *

The spear crashed into the ground as he let go of it.

Wait… Why was she still alive?

Erza felt his warm arms around her as he hugged her.

Her eyes opened in a snap. "What…"

He pulled back a little and kissed her before she could say anything else.

"Idiot." He murmured against her lips before letting go of them and leaning his forgead against hers.

The kiss lasted less than ten seconds and still sent Erza reeling.

"This isn't a reaction i was expecting." She said, still a little breathless.

He let out a breathy laugh. Immediatly after that his expression turned serious. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. But for now you should leave."

Jellal tried to protest but Erza covered his mouth with her hand. "It's dangerous here. I promise I'll explain everything later. Ok?"

Jellal guided her hand so it was on his cheek and held it there. "Alright." He sighed. "I'm coming over to your apartment after this is over."

Now it was Erzas turn to protest. But the look on his face made her stop. Instead she opted to bury her face in his neck.

They didn't need to say that they missed each other. They already knew that.

Erza and Jellal stood there for a while longer before letting go. Sharing one more kiss the two broke apart and went off to meet up with their respective comrades.

Once the duo had left a lone figure moved out of their hiding spot from behind the wall nearby.

* * *

 **A/N: what is a ftXtg crossover without any angst?**

 **It was alot longer than this but I cut out some parts and so it took really long.**


	2. Missing you

**A/N: finally back with a new chapter**

XXXXXXX

Erza lay on the couch in her apartment and stared out the window, waiting for the blue haired man who had promised to meet her there. She was still worried about having to explain everything to him. It wasnt everyday that you had to tell your boyfriend that you were actually a ghoul. Not to mention his earlier reaction still confused her a great deal.

Why did he not hate her? Why did he not kill her? Why had he kissed her? Did he miss her just as much as she had missed him?

All these questions made her head spin. She still couldn't stand the idea of facing him especially after knowing about his past and his hatred for her kind.

A sharp burst of pain in her stomach made her suddenly sit up and loose her train of thoughts. Groaning she hunched over taking deep breaths until the pain subsided. It did not help that she had used up so much energy during the earlier battle at cochlea. Not that she had wanted to fight, but some of the ghoul investigators had chased her in hopes of taking her down. XX

Exhaling sharply Erza got off the couch and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. The past few years had made her considerably much weaker due to the sudden change in her eating habits. All of it started when she and Jellal had started dating. She would eat alot less meat, not that she ate much before that, and go as long as possible without starving herself. And then 5 months ago the master of their guild was arrested by the CCG. Ever since then she stayed away from him, afraid of getting him into trouble.

Just as she poured herself a large mug of the coffee she had just brewed the doorbell to her apartment rang. Erza made her way towards the entrance and didn't even look through the peephole before opening the door. She could indentify him through his smell even from a mile away. The wooden door swung open and Erza found herself facing Jellal.

He stood with his hands in his pockets donning a large black jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers. Even dressed so simply he still looked breathtakingly handsome. His hair was in its usual messy style and Erza had to resist the urge to run her hands through it and kiss him.

Unknown to her the man standing in front of her was going through the same inner battles as well. He noticed the grey tank top and white pajama shorts she was wearing and almost smiled at how she was still comfortable around him when she was dressed like that.

"Come on in." Erza said as she stepped aside.

He did not say anything but opted to give her a small smile at which she smiled back.

XXXXXXX

It took Erza over an hour to explain everything to him. She told him about how she spent the most of her life alone with no friends or family to trust, until she met him. She also told him about the time when Laxus had approached her 7 months ago asking her if she wanted to join their guild. The guild had been formed by a small group of ghouls who wanted nothing more that to live in peace alongside humans. Fairy Tails purpose was to take down any ghouls that had gone rouge and threatened the human society.

The couple had settled down comfortably next to each other on the couch with some coffee and Jellal listened intently. He had discarded his jacket revealing a plain white T-shirt. As soon as she was done Erza got up and took the mugs to the kitchen to clean up, leaving him to his thoughts for a while.

Jellal still couldn't believe that his girlfriend was actually a ghoul and an S rated one at that. Everything was just too much to take in at that point. He ran his hands through his hair and leaned back closing his eyes.

A loud crash jolted him and Jellal rushed to kitchen as quickly as he could, only to find Erza on her knees doubled over.

"Erza what happened?" He almost yelled as he crouched down next to her and grabbed her chin in order to lift her head up towards him. Erza whimpered and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder instead, clearly trying to avoid looking at him.

"I'm fine." She whispered, over and over again.

"You are obviously not okay Erza." He frowned at her but then held onto her with out a word for a few minutes.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Jellals voice broke the silence between the duo and Erza couldn't help but bury her face deeper into his shoulder. Sighing he hooked one arm around her shoulder and another under her knees and carried her to the bedroom. He gently sat her down on the soft matress before firmly repeating his question.

The girl refused to meet his eyes as she replied.

"Almost two months."

Jellal settled himself next to her and placed a hand on her soft cheek before he kissed her.

Erza immediately kissed him back. His lips were soft on hers and he breathed in her sweet scent. Gods she always smelled so good.

Erza gasped in pain and pushed him away from her with alot less force than he would have expected. She curled in on herself and her fingers knotted themselves in her hair. He had studied about how hunger could cause a ghoul intense pain but this was the first time he had seen it happen.

"Jellal. Please go home." She said to him in a quite voice.

"Do you have anything to eat right now?" He asked remembering what she had told him earlier about her eating habits. She mentioned that she fed only on the bodies of the people who commited suicide.

Erza shook her head. "Jellal go home. I don't think I can hold myself back. I don't want to hurt you..." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Jellal stood up for a moment, took off his shirt and sat back down. He gently pried her fingers away from her hair and she looked up at him. For a moment she stared at him in confusion and then he saw her eyes widen in horror as realisation dawned upon her.

"No.." 

"You have to." His hands gently held on to her arms as he looked her in the eyes.

"No. I refuse to do so. You are going home. _Now_." She weakly stuggled against his hold but his grip tightened. Her brown eyes met his hazels ones as she stubbornly tried to push him away. "I can't stand the thought of hurting you."

"And I can't stand seeing you in so much pain."

"What if... I loose control?"

"You won't. I trust you."

"That trust is going to end up killing you." She looked away. She really wanted to get away from him at this point. His scent was driving her _insane_. 

But instead of moving away from her, his hands shifted up from her arms to her head and gently pulled her towards him. That small gesture broke down all her defenses within an instant.

"Promise me that you will push me away if I go too far." She breathed.

His eyes bore into hers for a moment before he replied. "I promise."

She took in a deep breath and bit down on his shoulder.

Moaning in satisfaction at the taste, Erza wound her arms around his torso as she pressed herself onto him and drank more of his blood.

Jellal didn't even wince at the pain. Her reaction made him realise exactly how hard it must have been on her to not feed on anything for such a long time.

For a moment he sat completely still, not daring to stop her. He knew that this wasn't going to be enough to satisfy her hunger but at least it would help her for the time being. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

After a while Erza let go of him and pushed herself back, or alteast she tried to. Jellals arms held her place and she opted to rest her forehead on his chest instead.

"You didn't stop me." She said.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Erza. Look at me."

Reluctantly she lifted her head and her now red eyes stared into his.

"I promised I would stop only if you went too far." He said as he lifted his hands to cup her face. A slight smile graced his lips.

She scowled at him but then she noticed the bite mark on his shoulder. She bit her lip and glanced at his face.

"I'm sorry.." Jellal heard her whisper.

Suddenly the red head felt her body fall behind and her back hit the smooth covers of her bed. Before she could even register what had happened she felt his lips on hers as he kissed her passionately. Her eyes closed in bliss and she tilted her head back as he moved his lips down her jawline, her neck and then her collorbone. Simultaneously his hands slid under her tank top and up her abdomen.

Her hands glided up his abs and chest until they reached his shoulders. Her fingers brushed the small wound softly before continuing their path up his neck and buried themselves in his hair, gently tugging on his blue locks.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips.

He broke the kiss and pulled back to gaze lovingly into her now brown irises. One hand moved from his hair to his cheeks where her thumb traced the tattoo.

"I love you too, no matter what. I always have and I always will."

Erza pulled him in for another kiss.

The moonlight filtered through the windows as he showed her exactly how much he loved her.

XXXXXXX

Jellal studied the girl currently fast asleep in his arms. He thought back on the events of the previous night and smiled at how within a matter of few hours Erza was able to change his entire point of view on ghouls.

He always harboured hatred for them, which was understandable considering the murder of his family. But after learning that the love of his life was one of them, he realised that ghouls were no different from humans. Some lived their lives in peace and the others commited grave crimes. It wasn't their fault that they could only eat human flesh but they were left with no choice.

Closing his eyes, Jellal wondered how many of the ghouls he had killed were actually innocent. For the first time in his life he felt guilty.

His thoughts drifted back to Erza. He wanted to know more about her life, her family and her experiences with the new friends she had made in Fairy Tail, however he decided not to bother her too much for the moment.

From what he heard the guild was like a home to her and its members were energetic and playful.

He smiled, glad that the red head had finally found some friends she could and rely on.

"This is the first time I'm seeing you smiling like an idiot in your sleep."

His hazel eyes flew open and looked down at her. Erza lay on her tummy next to him, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted her and she stretched before replying.

"Morning love."

They lay there for some time basking in each others presence.

Jellal traced his finger tips up her bare back and she shifted. Grinning he repeated the action, this time earning a light shove.

"Don't do that!" She glared at him playfully.

He shifted so that he lay above her and began to ruthlessly tickle her.

Erza burst out laughing and tried to shove him again but failed miserably. Finally after god knew how long he stopped and pulled her against his chest, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, she snuggled into his warmth.

"I missed this." She sighed.

Jellal rested his chin on her hair and replied. "Me too."

XXXXXXX

 **A/N: That took an entire day of writing but finally its done! A big thank you to my best friend for helping me out.**

 **Hope you all liked it and I will see you hopefully soon with a new chapter.**


End file.
